Unexpected twist
by Stella-max
Summary: I have been know to society as a middle class girl but now things are going to have to change .New school new beginnings and a start of something beautiful.i want romance and popularity but I haven't yet to discover the unexpected .read to find out Horrible summery read and review please .
1. Chapter 1

I have been know to society as a middle class girl but now things are going to have to change .New school new beginnings and a start of something beautiful. My name is Stella lovins Solaria and welcome to my life


	2. Chapter 2

I have been know to society as a middle class girl but now things are going to have to change .New school new beginnings and a start of something beautiful. My name is Stella lovins Solaria and welcome to my life

Chapter 1

Betrayal

I'am currently living with my mom in case you're wondering my dad is no where to be found. It was 6:00 when my alarm clock woke me up .As usual I got up took a shower , brush ed my teeth , got dressed , styled my hair did my make up and by then It was 7:03. I went to my brother's room and woke him up "Blaise get up its time " I screamed trying to wake him up. He unwillingly woke up and said "what time is it" I took out my phone and responded "7:05". I went back to my room turned up the music I was listening to trouble by Taylor Swift when my phone ringed I picked it up to see it was flora " hey" she said I "what's up" I replied ."are you coming the mall with us today" flora said " ,"of course" I replied. i heard a knock at my door " it's open" I screamed . The door opened only for me to see nothing "bye " I said to flora then I hung up. I walked out of my room and into the hallway and I could see nothing . I got a little scared I went to the kitchen no one was there .then I heard some cricking sound I looked in my brother's room but no one was there. When I came out "boo" my brother said in ghost kinda voice "ahhh" I screamed. And stood before me was blaise laughing "what the hell is your problem" I said. "You should of seen the look on your face" he replied ."I came to tell you breakfast is ready " he said " fine I'll be down in 5 minutes " I replied . After I ate breakfast it was about 8:02 I turned on the tv to see one of my favorite show styles high . After 40 minutes of watching tv Layla came and I went to change into a gray tee shirt , shorts and tennis shoes. We ran from my house to her house. After that we played a mean game of one on one basketball at her house as always she one "nice job " I said "thanks" she replied. We went inside ,"I'm going to take a shower " I took out a bag out of her closet. Took out a towel a went to shower .

Layla's p.o.v

While Stella took a shower I kept my self busy by texting.

Layla and tecna's conversation

Layla -are we still going to the mall

Tecna -yeah

Layla -what time

Tecna - 6:30

Layla -cool you know what sucks

Tecna -what

layla -Stella's not coming to camp with us

Tecna -why

Layla - bloom's going

Tecna -ouch

Layla -I know , bye see you later

Tecna -bye

End of conversation

Stella finally got out of the shower.

Stella's p.o.v

When Layla left to shower I started looking in her drawer . I was amazed by what I found I found an extra application for camp .filled the paper with my information then kept looking through her stuff when I pictures of her and my rival


	3. Chapter 3

Ex friends

When Layla came out I waited till she was done dressing to ask her my questions."Layla we have been friends for 12years you would never lie to me right" I asked. "Of course why did you ask" she said. "Because I just found a photo of you and bloom"." It was nothing "she replied.  
That's not what it looks like on the photo "I snapped ." How long has this been going on" I asked."a year and half she replied". By the time she could even open her mouth to explain I had stormed out . I rushing back home sweating and I got home I ran to my room slammed the door and locked it . I cried my self out for like an hour until my brother came and asked me what happened. I told him everything "its okay just give it time and your scars will heal I'm sure there's a perfect explanation for this" he said." Thank you" I said "your welcome" he replied then we hugged . By the time flora's mom car was here I was calm. When I told blaise where I was going he said it was alright . I opened the door got in the car buckled my seat belt looked to my left to only see Layla about to open her mouth. Before she could say anything I cut her out and said " save it" . "I was just going to..." But was cut out again "don't you think we had enough today ". "What's up between you two"tecna asked."I don't want to talk about it" I said. When we got to the mall we went into jc penny ,Payless , Ross , Kmart ,Claire's and a bunch of other stores and bought a bunch of chiffon tops , colored jeans and shorts, dresses,shoes , jackets and accessories . We took funny pictures of ourselves trying on the clothing , eating and playing." You know what we should do next go " I said "what"musa said." Watch despicable me 2 at that theatre over there"."yeah" they said happily. We bought tickets and got drinks and popcorn. During the movie you can talk so you if spoke you were shushed . Roxy got up and went to use the restroom. When she came back she asked " did I miss" shhh the crowd protested. Layla explained to her what happened and they shushed her. When the movie ended everybody clapped and rose from their seats and left the theatre . By the time we got flora's mom came back it was 9:32. "You guys we should have a sleep over at my house "tecna suggested , " yeah" flora replied. I we all called our moms but flora. It was alright with all our moms but Layla was still on the phone ." Alright love you bye" Layla said hanging " while your at it why don't you see if bloom can come " I said miserably . "Stella what's your deal" tecna said " she's my deal " I said pointing to Layla while getting out of the car . " Bye" flora said to her mom "bye" flora's mim replied. "She is over here being a two timing trader of a bitch" I said to everyone pointing to Layla." Okay now you have cross the line you be bad at me for some stupid ass reason but you can't call me bitch. And before we knew we already on floor fighting we were punching rolling kicking slapping and hair pulling while our friend were trying to pull us apart. I was dominating because Layla might have been better at me sports I was better than her at fighting and styling. When they finally succeeded in pulling us apart. Clothing parts were torn hairs were messy and faces were hurt. " I can't believe y'all what is your problem" tecna's brother said Coming out with a video camera." None of you business harry" I said ."yeah yeah" he said. "Get inside before Madeline asks what happened" tecna said angrily we all ran inside and up to tecna's room. Then I opened the door to see the only person I didn't think would bother me ." Hold up what is she doing here " I said "hey"bloom said as if nothing ever happened." I can't believe you guys how long has this been going on. " sit you tanned bitch ass down I invited bloom here because we have a problem you and Layla have been good friends your going to throw the up first you ignore each other than you fight in my front yard "." How the hell do you get say stuff like that to me and the two timing whore alone"." Is she talking to me because I know I ain't no who..." But was cut out bye"don't worry Layla your not because you just some loser of fake ass nigga"." Ouch" flora said " enough is enough Stella and Layla you get something from the closet and change then we will settle things out. A couple minutes later we were all dressed." Look Layla I'm sorry for what I said I guess I was mad because well she's treated me like trash since the 5th grade I felt like my best friend was about to start doing the same thing if she became friends with you" I said apologetically "it's okay I'm sorry I didn't tell you about bloom"." Listen you guys if want to be friends with bloom your welcome to and bloom I'm sorry for what ever I did to you and I'm willing open ni..c..e to you " I said kind of stuttering "after happily embarrassed in math in the fifth grade 2:30 pm mrs. Riddle's class 27 of April 2010 I'm sorry I went to far we use to be best friends but you disrespectfully told my secret to every one in the class"." Look I don't remember what I said but I'm really sorry friends" I said." Friends " bloom said then we all hugged "you meant to say best friends". A couple minutes later we all started painting each other's nails , gossiped , did each others make played dress up we prank called people . We left the door open just in case then we heard footsteps so we all hid when person walked in "boo" we all said " ah" Tecna's sister screamed "you guys " we all started laughing ." I came to tell you dinners ready" then she left we ran down stairs passed riven's room . Still running we finally make but crashing into the food " I got spaghetti in my hair disgusting " i said  
" well I got sauce in my hair" flora said she took a finger and touched her hair and put it in her mouth " still good but it tastes like shampoo". Then Chelsea walks in and starts laughing we all join her then Madeline comes in " what the hell happened here " she said angrily " sorry" we all said . "Oh what the hay I burned it anyways" we all hugged her she screamed in disgust ." You know what I'll order pizza" Chelsea said "yeah" we all replied . Chelsea ordered 29 minutes later the pizza man arrived with pepperoni pizzas from little Caesars "yum" Roxy said taking the pizzas and paying " thanks " Roxy said then she shut the door . A couple minutes later we were done we just turn up the music danced. It was fun Layla got her jam on .


	4. Chapter 4

Summer camp

I was back home and relieved in fact I was so happy me and bloom are friends now. I never thought this would ever happen. "Stella get down here now breakfast is ready" Blaise yelled. I went down ate breakfast and took a shower and got dressed. When I was listening to music when my sister entered my room and said "am I missed or what" . I ran and hugged her she hugged me back to death ." How are you doing long time no see little sister" Ella said , "I've been doing good so when are getting married"." Okay listen I just came back from Italy and he proposed so I will be officially getting married next year on June 22." Awesome guess what" I said "what " she replied " Bloom and I are besties again "." Cool anyways I'll be staying for 2 and half Months so get packing for camp " Ella said happily. As Blaise walked in I begin to pack while they said their hellos. When I was done it was about 12:30 me and Ella where staying there for a month . We rode my sister's car instead is taking the bus.

Tecna's P. O. V

Just when we thought Stella was coming she ditched us"gals I don't think she's coming " I said sadly . Then Layla's phone buzzed " hello" she said "hey" Stella said just hearing her voice brought musa's hopes up." I'm sorry but..." She said but was cut off by me "you can't make it" I said ." No no I was going to say " she said but was interrupted "your a big loser" I could hear Blaise say." Shut up Blaise" I heard a familiar voice say" Ella how are you " I said taking the phone from Layla ." Good how are you tecna "she said "good nice to hear your voice again " I replied ." Awe that's so sweet you calling your mommy" I heard a someone say." For you info i'am not her mom young man who do you think you are" Ella said ." Anyways I'll catch up with you later" Stella said "but" I started "bye" she said turning her phone off.

Stella's P . O. V

I recognize the person that interrupted it was the one and only Brandon Torres ." I'll teach that boy a lesson for you" he said." Thanks that's cute but no thanks I fight my own battles " I replied. My brother wasn't staying he was moving to Wisconsin with my aunt linda"." Bye I love you" I waved but he pulled both me and my sister into tight hugs and we stayed like that for a while. I knew from that moment on I was on my own life will be different I just wanted him to stay by my side I started crying "take me with you i begged tugging down on his shirt " I can't " he replied . And with that he left he drove away just like thin air we picked our luggage up begun walking to bus where my friends totally freaked in happy way." You're here awe I thought you couldn't make it" tecna said " I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you gals" I said. Then Brandon was walking when he saw us he was like " who is that fine babe" he said.

-/

**please review tell me what you think love y'all **


	5. Chapter 5

Oh wow

When I got to my cabin I couldn't help but wonder why Brandon called my sister hot. Come on give credit I'm the the one that's in love with you but yet you choose the sister . And also my cabin mate was one of his best friends guess who? Helia. It was awkward at first but now we are like talking " uh who is your favorite celebrity " I asked. "Jennifer Lopez" he answered " wow really why " " cuz she's hot and can act and sing duh " I stared giggling ." So like I have something to ask you " I said what is Brandon like rude all the time or is he just rude around me and my friends". "We'll he's not rude all the time" he said ."why'd ask " he asked "oh nothing " I replied. "Do u like him or something " he said teasingly " psshh of course not who do u think I em "."Stella likes Brandon " he teased "no I don't " I replied. "Yes you do" he teased " fine but don't tell him " I said " my lips are sealed " he replied ,"pinky promise " I said ." What" he replied " you heard me" I said with a smirk "fine" he wined then we pinky promised. Later that day we started dividing the room my side was sparkly and colorful his was just sporty we also had to share the closet which wasn't hard he didn't have bring that much stuff but I did . "You wanna go eat breakfast " I asked "sure thing" replied when. So we grabbed our tray and sat a table together . When Brandon and his cabin mate came he seemed okay but when he look our way he's smile turned into a frown I guess he doesn't like me . " so what do you have for first period " I asked helia. "A p.e "he said " me too " I replied as Brandon took a seat with his tray next to helia " sup " Brandon said to us . "Nothing much " I said as I picked my tray up and left . I was now sitting at a table alone until my friends came "hey girlie " Layla said "nothing " I replied smiling "musa's in the house sayin how are u doin "."I was doing alright until mister I'm all tough and stuff came over" I said "ouch tough luck " flora said "your telling me "I said as we all exploded in laughter . "Who's your cabin mate " flora asked "helia" I replied "shut up no way" she said "yeah way" I said happily "lucky " they all said together . "How's he like " flora asked "his dreamy , nice , funny and talented " I said "hey" flora wined " what he is but he's totally all yours " . "Who said I wanted him" she asked "really then I guess you wouldn't mine if Stella flirted with him then "bloom replied ." Fine fine I do like him " flora admitted we all broke into laughter then the doors opened to reveal the rest of Brandon's friends ." What's so funny " nabu asked ." I don't you care " Layla replied a tad angry "no really we wanna laugh too "riven said " leave us alone " miss said getting up "or what " sky said." Or I will punch you " musa said " calm down " tecna suggested " do it " Timmy said musa clinched her hands in a fist and was about punch but we started holding her back "that's what I thought " riven said . But flora walked up to him and kicked him in the middle part "ouch " I said riven was in terrible pain flora simply said "hmm" and walked off as riven and his friends did the same except in different directions . We all high fived her And she was feeling a little pleased with her self and courageous . "That was awesome you sure showed them who's boss " . When we turn to look at them riven was still in pain and was complaining but the rest were laughing at him and saying you got beat by a girl and stuff like that . We all laughed and the rosy walked in "sup" we said "hey " she replied sleepily . Later after that we were in p.e "today class we will be playing volleyball I will put you in a team and you compete winner gets to seat at the cool table ( let me define cool table the it is the prettiest most awesome table they've got you get to eat what you want and it's the the table for the cool kids are as you known them Brandon and his friends but now we are getting a chance to sit there ) for a week " she finished. "Okay Stella, Brandon ,helia ,Cassidy ,Kelsey ,icy ,stormie, darcy, and riven your team blue Flora ,musa ,bloom ,Layla ,tecna , roxy, nabu , sky and Timmy you are silver" coach said .we all found our groups and hot on position icy served

And bloom hit it over and I Jumped hit it back they did the same "position #1 " I called then two boys were in front of me put their hands together and I jumped on it and I went flying high and hit the ball . The ball went to fast so when the hit it the fell on their side so our point helia and I high fived awesome I thought the game went on pretty serious then we were tied 12 to 12 with two minutes left . Okay so Layla served Brandon hit it back and it just went dying back and fourth I called position number 12 helia got on the floor I jumped on his back and hit the ball and bam 3210 we won. I did a happy dance and helia and I hugged . So far in having a perfect day "where you going next " he asked "arts and crafts " I answer "," you " I asked "science " he replied "me too " flora said coming our way "lets walk together " she suggested "okay " he replied. She is crazy now a days oh well anyways I walked to my class to my surprise Brandon was the only person I knew uh-oh . My partner was Brandon Cassidy and Luke " today we will be making a way of life drawing I will hand out one poster for your tables ready set go " the teacher said . Okay so I make life a line across and a line going down " i will begin " I announced "but I want to go first " Brandon said "well too bad I called it first" I said as I begun to sketch a tree . Everyone was amazed Brandon's mouth dropped open and he said "your not as studio and useless as I thought you were " he said with a smirk knowing it would upset me I turned red not to red but not cute either . The day went on okay durning lunch I sat at the cool table which was amazing I was sitting next to helia we just sat their and ate and talk he would sometimes stop talking to me to talk to Brandon which was alright he talked to every one at the table but me i only talked to him . " you would not believe what happened in science " he said " what " I replied interested I accidentally touch flora's hand and I felt sparks I think I like her I mean she's pretty hot " he whispered in my ear . "Omg really wow that's awesome cuz she like you too " I whispered in his ear "really but don't tell her " he said . " why " I asked " just don't stella pinky promise " he said and we pinky promised the rest of our day went on fine. Later that day I took a shower went to my friends cabin and we hung out and just gossiped helia did the same expect with his friends and he didn't gossip.


	6. Chapter 6

New me

so I had the best at camp I had my sister with me I made a new best friend which is helia .I'm starting high school in 4 days and I want freshman year to be perfect so time for a make over."Ella I want to go shopping " I yelled "I thought you you'd never come around " she said getting her car key. We shopped for like what seemed like 4 hours and finally we were done I got 65 tops ,70 pants ,12 bras,5 Camis ,20 pairs of shoes,7 jackets and a bunch of accessories perfect ."thank you for doing this " I said "your welcome Stells and thank you for asking this is so much fun" she replied. Okay right after that we went to the salon I got a hair cut yep my hair bangs to the side instead of the front . I got a manicure , pedicure and I tanned my nails were polished orange with white lilies it was gorgeous . I bought make up. I even attempted to lose weight even thought I look like a twig . The day before school started my friends and I bought school supplies and went for a swim one last time I even brought helia along with us yep . He and I and flora talked the entire way there he and flora looked so cute together the were perfect . After that went to my house and just hung out not including helia ." Wake up Stella" my sister said as I slowly begun to open my eyes the it hit me it was the next day already I started dressing . You may think I forgot something but I didn't I took a shower before I slept . I brushed my teeth and hair did my make up got my purse and wa la I was ready. I was wearing a floral pink sleeveless button up top with black pants and pink sandals that had a zipper on the back. I got in my sister's car and she drove me to school "by the way you look gorgeous" she said to me." Thanks" I replied she stopped like 2 minutes from the school cuz she was afraid to run into Brandon ." Bye love you" she said " love you too" I replied waving . I began to walk when suddenly a car pulls up in front of me and boy with ski mask comes out I Was kinda penicking in the in side and bam . He picked me up and I begin to scream and i was wiggling "put me down " I said in a kinda teary and scared voice . He opened the car door and he got in and he took seat and he me in his lap I was still I kinda crying . I quickly moved off his lap and said "what do you want from me" i said in a scratchy voice ." Put your hands up " one of them said raising a gun at me I did as they said but was crying I was completely terrified . I thought that was my last day on earth when suddenly one of them took out their phone . He said "say cheese" and took a picture of me . They took off their masks and were laughing when I saw who they were brandon ,riven and sky I was really angry ." Open the door and by the way this is not over " I said I whipped my tears and left and I could still hear them laugh. Not a good way to start off school then helia came running "hey " I said giving him a hug." What's wrong " he asked releasing me from the hug " nothing's wrong " I said trying to lie but was obvious ." Seriously tell me " he said " it doesn't matter anymore " I said "is that a new shirt " I said trying to change the subject ."your not getting off that easy we'll talk about it during lunch and that's final" he said " fine " I replied ." We'll you certainly look ready for school" he said " thank you I said smiling we intered the school and got our schedules . This is my Schedule with the people I know  
1st period Math-me musa flora Layla  
2nd period art - me helia flora  
3rd period science-me Brandon  
4th period gymnastics - me roxy  
5th period social studies- me Brandon  
6th period language arts- me Brandon tecna bloom  
7th period Spanish - me Layla flora  
8th free period- me bloom musa tecna Layla roxy.  
"Hey Stella come sit with us" I heard a girl say "see ya second period " I said to helia "okay" he replied walking to his group of friends . I followed the voice and it led me to the trix okay weird but okay. So I sat down " hey Stella" stormy said " hi " I replied " how are doing how was your summer " Darcy asked "you can't be serious we went to.. Never mind my summer was great how about yours"." It was tremendous actually " Darcy said and we kept talking and talking turns out their not bad . Their actually fun to talk to this is also great start brief reins the most popular girls in the 9th grade . We even had first second and eighth period together I was getting lots o compliments. During 1st period Icy stormy Darcy and I sat together and liked totally gossiped the entire period . We really didn't do much in the first period cuz it was the first day of school. In 2nd period I sat next to helia and stormy sat next to me and icy and Darcy behind ." Hi Stella " a familiar voice yelled I turned and said " hi flora " and started looking for an empty seat and I found one beside helia on his left ." Flora come sit next to helia " I said and you could see him and her turn red. She came and sat and were all just talking turns out the new me gets peoples attention and I liked it . Then the teacher came up and said "get in a group of three and sit at the tables over there " we did as instructed helia flora and I were partners . Icy Darcy and stormy were partners very body got in a group Except the boy the walk in late ." Hmm you must be Derek Alvarez " the teacher said " yes" he replied "do you mind if sits with you " the teacher asked and I replied real quickly "no" ."thank you miss Solaria " the teacher said he took a seat next me and immediately I could smell his scent he was gorgeous . He and Brandon were about the same good looking " hi I'm Derek " he said "I'm Stella this flora and helia " I replied ." Hi" they both said "tomorrow we will be doing a still life drawing class I give each group a glass cup ,an animals skeleton , and a news paper you will draw it and turn it in by the next day" she said referring to the teacher. Then the bell Ringed we all went to lunch "hey Derek wanna sit together" I asked "okay he said happily . We were walking when I saw a giant poster board of me crying people walked by and just laughed at it. Oh no this is not happening Derek just ripped in pieces and said "not cool" to Brandon and his gang we sat together with my friends ."come on don't frown I hate seeing a beautiful girl like you cry " Derek said and I started blushing " embarrassing" Icy teased and we all started laughing .


	7. Chapter 7

Enough of this whole freshman year thing.

I'll summaries it 10th grade year awesome 11th grade is when it all went down.

It was a couple months before sophomore year could end . I was out with my mother when we ran into an old friend of my mom.

"Hey Luna long time no see" she said  
They hugged and started catching up.

"Aren't you forgetting something " I said to my mother.

"Sorry ah this is my youngest child Stella " my mom said

"Nice to meet you Stella I'm Mayline Torres you know I got a son around your age" she said shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you" I said in reply.

So it's official I'm staying home alone how cool is that. My sister is out my mom is going Mayline's house.

I picked up the phone and called Layla we talked on the phone for a while. Then I heard a knock at the door. We said our goodbyes I went to opened the door and was surprised with a kiss.

"Hey Derek " I said to him " come in "

"Hey Stella how was your day " he asked

"Do you really want to know " I replied

"Every single detail baby don't leave out a single thing" he said in a serious tone which caused me to laugh.

I started explaining my entire day to him . After that we watched Safe Heaven and The Notebook . Through both movies we sat their and he entertained me by making jokes . So far this is the highlight of my day . We went to mall and took photos it was just fun.

Before I new it i woke up and it was a new day Saturday it wasn't on my schedule to wake up this early .

"Hey sleepy head " my mom said to me

"Mom it's Saturday I want to sleep please leave me alone " I protested

"Your dad is here " she said in a serious confused tone

"Really omg " I said jumping off my bed

"What you can't be serious what does he want" I said in a unhappy tone

"I'm hundred percent serious an he wants to talk to all of us what ever it is it must be important so come down in 3 minutes.

I have never been so confused in my entire life what does he want from us . I quickly got dressed , brushed my teeth and pony tailed my hair and got down stairs.

_sorry it's so short I kinda tried fixing my mistakes I hope y'all like it please review and tell me how I did and how you think of the story._

_sicerly Stella max_


	8. Chapter 8

A Runaway

New character profile

Alicia Osborne :very friendly a rebel living on her own likes shopping and parting 18 years old works at the Frutti music bar.

After what seemed like hours of talking , I finally made my choice if he stays I go.

"Excuse me" I said to my father as I got up my mom grabbed my hand. "Where are you going " she asked "bathroom " I replied she then let my hand free.

I packed some stuff opened the window and left just like that. I want nothing to do with my dad after I found out where he was. My mom was trying to keep herself composed but I new inside she was really hurt. He was a having an affair . I kept walking and crying .

I looked in my wallet and saw that I had enough for an tire month at a hotel.

I walked up to the worker inside the hotel "I would like a room please" I said he looked at surprised "aren't you a little to young to be staying by your self" he asked."please sir, I need a room"." Credit card please " I handed him my credit card he handed a room key "thank you" I said reaching for my credit card "have a nice stay " he said.

I went up to my room in packed my stuff and started touring the hotel.

Luna's p o v

It's been a couple minutes since she went to the toilet "excuse me radius ill go make sure she's alright" I said. With a fake smile I got up went to the bath room and knocked but nobody answered . So opened the door to only see an opened window oh my god I thought .

I went up her room she wasn't there I checked every room but she wasn't there .

"Is every thing alright he " he asked

"No Stella is missing " I said worried

"Oh-no" he said in a worried tone

I got out my phone and started calling her friends but to my surprise they didn't know where she is.i even tried to call her but she didn't pick up.

Stella's p o v

I now what I'm doing is bad but I don't care he left us for an other family . I was just a kid when left and now he wants us back I don't think so. I turn off my location on my phone because I didn't want to be found .

I started walking a round when noticed a near by park I sat at a bench near by . Then I noticed a girl coming my way she sat next to me.

"Hi " she said "hi " replied she seemed very friendly. "I'm Alicia " she said " I'm Stella " I replied. "So you live around here" she asked "as a matter of fact I do I live in that hotel" I said pointing Le Trísha hotel . "Me too" she said happily "really I live on the second floor room 23" I said

"For reals I live on the second floor room 19 we should hang out sometimes ".

* * *

Authors note

A/N.I'm sorry if my going the wrong direction with this story please review and if you have an suggestions please tell I'm not that good of writer this my first story so take it easy .

Please review love Theresa


End file.
